Tout ça, c'est ta faute !
by Jollities
Summary: S'il avait su, il se serait baladé bien plus tôt dans les bois. Qui aurait cru que la forêt serait si romantique ?


DISCLAMER : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling

_Les cinq points imposés (voir profil) sont :_

Genre : Romance

Personnages : Ron Weasley & Draco Malfoy

Lieu : Forêt Interdite

Trame : Prit au piège

A placer : Orteil

* * *

_**Tout ça, c'est ta faute !**_

_Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Ron se sentit sonné et perdu. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se rappeler comment il en était arrivé là :_

_Tout avait commencé par Dumbledore qui leur avait confié une mission qui aurait dû être plutôt simple. Après tout, trouver une plante ne semblait de prime abord pas très complexe. Pour mettre toutes leurs chances de leur côté, ils avaient décidé (comprendre par là, Harry et Hermione) de se séparer, Hermione et Harry, ces traites, étaient donc partis ensemble alors que lui se retrouvait à devoir faire équipe avec Dra… Malfoy. Avec plus ou moins d'entrain, ils étaient donc partis tout les deux dans une direction à la recherche de cette fameuse plante dont Rogue avait tant besoin. Tout aurait pu continuer de cette façon s'il n'avait pas décidé de jouer son gryffondor impulsif et s'était empêché d'ouvrir la bouche._

**Flashback :**

**Ron : Je peux savoir ce que t'as ?**

**Draco : Moi ?! Rien, pourquoi j'aurais quelque chose ?**

**Ron : C'est exactement la question que je me pose. Après tout …**

**Draco : Chut !**

**Ron : Quoi chut ? **

**Draco : Tais-toi !**

**Ron : Comment ça tai…**

**Draco : J'ai entendu quelque chose.**

**Ron : Quoi ? J'ai rien entendu moi.**

**Draco : Si tu te taisais, t'aurais peut-être entendu.**

**Fin flashback.**

_Et il avait eu raison, quelques secondes après, ils avaient été attaqué par il ne savait trop quoi et avaient été assommés. Et ils se retrouvaient là, tout les deux attachés côte à côte, à un arbre, sans baguette, parce qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de vouloir s'expliquer avec celui qui était devenu au fil du temps son ami. Quand il y repensait, cela en avait surprit plus d'un que le trio de gryffondor devienne ami avec le prince de serpentard. Mais quand celui-ci avait rejoint l'ordre, ils avaient bizarrement été les premiers à aller vers lui. Si au début, ils avaient du s'armer de patience, ils avaient finalement réussi à percer la carapace de petit noble pédant, que possédait le serpentard. Tout était donc parfait dans le meilleur des mondes, enfin aussi parfait que cela puisse être quand on est un ado plongé dans une guerre sans merci avec ses meilleurs amis et le risque de mourir à tout instant. Mais il avait fallu qu'il se rapproche davantage du serpentard. Harry et Hermione s'étaient mit en couple, ENFIN, leur avait-il dit. Du coup, il s'était retrouvé plusieurs fois seul avec le blond, ils avaient donc davantage fait connaissance, Ron avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un contre qui se battre aux échecs. Tout aurait pu rester ainsi mais il avait fallu qu'il tombe amoureux de son nouvel ami. Lorsqu'il s'en était rendu compte, il avait d'abord paniqué, puis il en avait parlé à Harry qui avait su le rassurer et il avait alors décidé de faire comme si rien n'avait changé, ne pensant pas avoir une seule chance avec le serpentard. Mais il y avait eu cette mission, le terrier avait été attaqué, Hermione et Harry avait été choisi pour aller là-bas combattre, lui, avait été assigné à Poudlard, il avait donc fouillé dans la réserve d'alcool qu'il savait que Seamus planquait. Puis complètement saoul, il avait déambulé dans les couloirs du château. Il était alors tombé sur Dra… Malfoy qui l'avait entrainé dans la salle sur demande, pour lui éviter des ennuis, ils avaient discuté et après, tout devenait confus dans son esprit. La seule chose dont il était sur c'est qu'ils avaient eu un rapprochement plutôt intime. Au vue de ses sentiments cela aurait pu être quelque chose de positif, si seulement il ne s'était pas réveillé seul le lendemain matin et que par la suite l'autre n'avait pas passé son temps à l'ignorer ou l'éviter, donnant l'impression à Ron qu'ils n'étaient désormais même plus amis. Hermione et Harry avaient bien sur vite comprit que quelque chose clochait. Il ne leur avait rien caché, et s'ils avaient été désolés pour lui, ils n'avaient pas réellement d'idées qui auraient pu expliquer le comportement du serpentard. Ils avaient bien tenté de lui parler mais celui-ci les avait vite rembarré, arguant que cela ne les regardaient en aucun point. Ses traitres d'amis avaient donc vu lors de cette mission en commun l'occasion parfaite pour lui de s'expliquer avec le blond, qu'il refusait d'appeler par son prénom, même dans sa tête, depuis ce fameux matin. Et maintenant ils se retrouvaient ici, perdus en pleine forêt interdite, sans avoir aucune idée de qui avait bien pu les attacher à un arbre._

Draco : Réveillé ?

Ron : Ouais. Comment on s'est retrouvés là ?

Draco : Aucune idée.

Ron : Génial. T'as rien ?

Draco : Non.

Ron : Oui moi aussi ça va, merci de le demander.

Draco : Le sarcasme ne te va pas.

Ron : Ouais ba fait avec. _Voyant que le silence se prolonge :_ Une idée pour s'échapper ?

Draco : Ca dépend du point de vue.

Ron : C'est-à-dire ?

Draco : De si tu en veux des réalisables ou non.

Ron : Magnifique, nous voilà avancés.

Draco : Oh moins moi j'ai le mérite d'avoir cherché, alors que d'autre faisait une sieste.

Ron : J'étais assommé, Je. Ne. Faisais. Pas. Une. Sieste !

Draco : Hum…

Ron agacé : Et sinon quelque chose de constructif à proposer ?

Draco : Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, je te rappel que si on en est là, c'est de ta faute.

Ron : De ma faute ?

Draco s'énervant : Qui ne voulait pas se taire alors qu'on se trouvait en pleine forêt interdite ?!

Ron agacé : Excuse-moi d'avoir voulu briser la glace et puis tu n'avais qu'à être plus clair.

Draco : En quoi « chut » et « tais-toi, j'ai entendu du bruit » n'étaient pas clair ?

_Pour toute réponse Ron marmonna des phrases incompréhensibles._

Draco satisfait : C'est bien ce qui me semblait.

Ron après quelques minutes : Tout est de ta faute, en fait, si on y réfléchit bien.

Draco offusqué : De ma faute ? En quoi notre situation actuelle est-elle de ma faute ?

Ron : Qui m'ignore et m'évite ? Si tu n'avais pas joué à cache-cache avec moi, je n'aurais pas eu besoin d'essayer de renouer la conversation avec toi, tu n'aurais pas eu à me dire de me taire, on ne se serait pas fait prendre par surprise et on ne se retrouverait donc pas attachés à un arbre dans la forêt interdite sans moyen de nous libérer.

Draco : Je ne t'ai ni ignoré, ni évité.

Ron : Ouais bien sur et moi je suis le fils caché de Mcgonagall !

Draco : C'est difficile à croire, qu'en on voit que tu possèdes toutes les caractéristiques des Weasley.

Ron : Malfoy ! Arrête ce petit jeu stupide et dis moi une bonne fois pour toute ce que tu me reproches !

Draco : Qu'est-ce que je peux bien te reprocher à ton avis ?

Ron : Je n'en ai strictement aucune idée, surtout que si tu veux mon avis je te trouve bien culoté !

Draco : Ba voyons et qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour froisser sa seigneurie ?

Ron : Tu te fou de ma tronche, avoue, c'est pas possible autrement.

Draco : Vas-y dis moi ce que j'ai bien pu faire de mal ?

Ron : TE CASSER ! Te barrer alors qu'on avait passé la nuit ensemble !

Draco : QUOI ?! Qui se fou de qui là ? Qui a retrouvé le lit vide alors qu'il était simplement parti chercher le p'tit déjeuner ?

Ron : Tu … quoi … je … c'est impossible, je me suis réveillé et tu n'étais plus là. J'ai cru…

Draco froid : Laisse moi deviner, t'as cru que l'horrible et insensible serpentard avait profité de toi et qu'il s'était cassé le lendemain après avoir eu ce qu'il voulait.

Ron : NON ! J'ai cru que tu regrettais, que tu ne savais pas comment me le dire. _Soupirant :_ Je suis désolé Draco.

Draco : Moi aussi, je n'aurais pas du t'éviter, on aurait du s'expliquer tout de suite.

Ron après quelques minutes de silence, en souriant : Donc tu étais parti me chercher le p'tit déjeuner.

Draco rougissant : Hum.

Ron : Donc c'est que tu ne regrettes pas ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Draco s'en réfléchir : Ca fait bien trop longtemps que j'attendais ça pour regretter ! _Ecarlate, se rendant compte de ce qu'il vient de dire : _Je veux dire, Pfff, je suis nul pour tous ces trucs.

Ron avec un grand sourire : Donc je te plais ?

Draco : Cela me semble évident.

Ron : Seulement physiquement ?

Draco : Non.

Ron : Donc tu ne serais pas contre pour tenter une histoire avec moi ?

Draco : Et toi ?

Ron attrapant la main du serpentard et entrecroisant ses doigts aux siens : A ton avis ?

Draco souriant : Tu n'as pas l'air contre.

Ron : Donc…

Draco : Donc…

Ron avec un énorme sourire : On est ensemble ?

Draco avec le même sourire : Il semblerait.

_Draco avait à peine prononcé ces mots qu'ils sentirent la cordes qui les retenait ce détendre. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, ils se levèrent prudemment. Alors que Ron observait leurs deux mains toujours soudées, il senti l'autre main du serpentard lui relever le menton. Ils s'observèrent en silence, puis leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser, Draco perdit l'équilibre, brisant l'atmosphère qui s'était installée._

Ron inquiet : Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Draco : J'ai une crampe dans l'orteil.

_Ron explosa alors de rire_

Draco rougissant : Ca n'a rien de drôle, c'est très désagréable.

Ron rigolant toujours : Mon pauvre chou.

Draco menaçant : Ron…

Ron s'essuyant une larme de rire au coin de l'œil : Ok, ok j'arrête. T'as une idée du pourquoi la corde s'est détachée ?

Draco : Une assez précise oui.

Ron : Tu partages ?

Draco : Je ne dirais que 2 mots, Harry/Hermione.

Ron : Non, ils n'auraient pas osés…, non…, si ?... Je vais les tuer.

Draco : Et je vais t'aider, mais avant ça…

_Draco attrapa Ron et l'embrassa fougueusement._

FIN

* * *

Voili, voilà. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

"Jollity C"

_Prochain défi_

_PERSONNAGES : Hermione Granger & Severus Rogue_

_GENRE : Humour_

_LIEU : Poudlard_

_TRAME : Cours_

_A PLACER : Lunettes de Dumbledore_


End file.
